Prepstein Drabbles
by seattlegracemercywestlove
Summary: Just some Chloe and Dov drabbles. Will included some other RB characters depending on the storyline. Fluff is promised!


Dov kicked open the burning door with great effort. He heard Andy calling for him, but he ignored her. He had to get to Chloe. He needed to find her. When he entered he searched the smouldering room for Chloe.

"Chloe!" He gasped as he spotted her lying on the floor. Dov put his ear by Chloe's mouth and felt his heart drop when he noticed that she wasn't breathing.

"She's not breathing, I need that fire out now!" He yelled into his intercom. Dov's ears were ringing now and he was having trouble seeing amidst the smoke. All he could make out was Chloe's pale face and her flame-red hair.  
When Chris finally showed up with the fire extinguisher, Dov took his chance. With almost no difficulty at all he hoisted Chloe over his shoulder and carried her outside. He never thought about how small she was before. He gently placed her down on the ground and held her face with his hand, the other one under her neck.

"Chloe, Chloe." Dov kept repeating, hoping to elicit some response from his girlfriend. In the sunlight, he could see just how pale she had become. Her face stuck out from Dov's smoke-stained fingers.

Getting more desperate Dov's hands began to shake.

"Chloe c'mon, you're gonna be fine. Just take a breath." He pleaded. He was really starting to get worried now. His mind flashed back to those two minutes back in the hospital; when her heart when into cardiac arrest. He remembered feeling numb. Like nothing was real. Because it couldn't have been real. Dov had gotten used to his world with Chloe Price in it. He didn't know how it would spin without her. Now, almost a year later, Chloe had come back into his life. He had just gotten used to her in his world again.

Dov continued to give Chloe breaths. His nerves began to unfurl with each passing moment that Chloe wasn't responding. He kept foolishly hoping that she would let out one of her Chloe laughs and tell him that she was only pretending. But deep down, Dov knew that she wouldn't.

"Chloe, I need you to take a breath. Okay?" Dov's voice cracked on the last word. His resolve was starting to break down. Just at the moment, Chris came running up to Dov.

"EMS is on its way," he said breathlessly. "How is she?"

"She's not breathing." Dov sobbed. "She just won't take a breath!"

Chris looked at Chloe now. He noticed her paler-than-normal skin and his heart dropped. Chris put a hand on Dov's shoulder.

"Let me," He said. Dov moved aside and let Chris take over while he watched helplessly.

Chris put his fingers up to Chloe's neck to check for a pulse.

Nothing.

 _No no no._ He thought. _Chloe, you cannot do this to Dov. You have to pull through._

He removed Chloe's bullet proof vest and started doing compressions in between giving her breaths.

"I just got her back." Dov whimpered. "I just got her back!"

"I know buddy. She's gonna be okay, just hold on." Chris reassured him. But with each passing minute he knew Chloe's chances of survival were slimmer and slimmer.

When the EMT's finally arrived Chris knew it was useless. "She's been out for nearly five minutes," he told the paramedics.

"We've been doing compressions, but I still can't find a pulse." The EMT's exchanged somber glances. "We'll do everything we can."

Andy had joined the group by now and was standing beside Dov, trying to hold him back.

"She's gonna be okay. Just let them do their jobs." Andy said calmly. She looked at Chris, silently asking for help.

Chris didn't know what to do or say. He just stood beside Dov and squeezed his shoulder. He was still whispering. " _I just got her back. I just got her back."_ Suddenly, the silence was broken by one of the EMT's with the worst words that Dov would ever come to hear.

"Time of death. 12:06 p.m."

Dov dropped to his knees. "No!" He screamed. "No!" He pushed passed Chris and knocked aside one of the paramedics.

"Chloe. Baby. C'mon." He started giving her compressions and breaths again. "You have to take a breath! You have to!"

Andy moved forward to comfort Dov, but Chris stopped her. "Just let him get it out," he said. Andy nodded at Chris, tears brimming her own eyes. Chloe was her friend too.

"I just got you back." Dov sobbed into Chloe's neck. He ran his fingers through her hair as he cried. The vivacious charm that he had fallen in love with was missing from her face. His amazing, beautiful, hilarious girlfriend was gone. She had laced her way back into his life only to leave him.

Dov stared down at Chloe's lifeless body. His whole body felt numb. He couldn't hear anything but the ringing in his ears and the beating of his heart steadily reminding him of the loss he sustained.

* * *

"Ahh." Dov gasped as he sat straight up in bed. His body was covered in sweat and his heart was beating so rapidly that he could feel it in his ears. Dov placed a hand to his chest as he tried to regain his composure.

"It was all a dream," he whispered. 'It was just a dream."

He looked at the space beside him and saw Chloe. Her flame-red hair was plastered against her face. She had her mouth open and was snoring slightly. The makeup she had put on for Andy's wedding was now smudged underneath her eyes.

Dov sighed heavily. She was alive. She was here, with him. He reached over and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear while running his fingers along her cheekbone. He needed to touch her, to know without a doubt that this was real.

Chloe stirred beneath his touch.

"Is it morning?" She asked sleepily.

"No," Dov replied. Still a little shaken up.

Chloe yawned. "Then why am I awake?"

Dov fidgeted uncomfortably. His heart still racing from the dream. "You remember when you got trapped in that trailer? At the festival?"

"Yea." Chloe sat up now, coming eye to eye with Dov. "What about it?"

"I had a dream about that day. But this time you, you." Dov swallowed. His mouth had suddenly become very dry. "You died." He finished finally.

"Oh." Was all that Chloe could say for a moment.

"Yea," Dov said as he rubbed ran his hand across his face.

"Well, I didn't die. I'm still here." Chloe assured him. She crawled onto his side of the bed and snuggled up to his chest. She kissed gently. "I'm right here."

Dov kissed her back, finally starting to feel his body relax. He pulled Chloe closer to him. He could feel her warm breath on his collarbone. "I love you," he whispered to her.  
"I love you too." She responded drowsily and within a few moments, Chloe was asleep again. Careful not to wake her, Dov grabbed his laptop from the bedside table.

He needed to get this done. If that nightmare had taught him anything it was that life is too short to waste. His world still had Chloe Price in it and he was going to keep it that way. He opened his laptop and typed into the search bar, _where to buy an engagement ring._

* * *

I hoped you guys like this ficlet! I needed something fluffy to write as I am currently having writers block for my other prepestein fic. It takes place the night of Andy's wedding. :) I really hope we get a S7 cause I desperately want to see Dov propose to Chloe!

I have a few other little drabbles planned for these two but let me know if you have any specific requests!


End file.
